Rae X One shots
by Azarath's Halfblood
Summary: A couple of one shots about Raven and Red X. Final chapter is now up! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are a couple of one shots I came up with about Raven and Red X. I don't know why, but I just love the idea of these two together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Rae X One shots

1\. Endings

It wasn't much of a surprise to either of them when they agreed to end things. She was a hero, he was a thief. They were simply not meant to be. But that didn't stop him from wondering what their lives could've been like if they hadn't given up so easily.

2\. Trust

It took him a short time to trust her and he knew that it would take even longer for her to trust him. He didn't care though, her trust was given to very few and he would do anything to be one of those few - even if that meant telling her his identity.

3\. Waiting

He knew that she wouldn't enter a relationship with him just after a couple of dates like what other girls would do. Sure he was devilishly handsome, but it would take more than his appearance to win her heart. He knew fine well that this wasn't something he could do in a day. But he was fine with that. After all, she was definitely a girl worth waiting for.

4\. Gifts

For their first anniversary, instead of giving her a necklace, or clothes, or perfume, he gave her a gift that he knew was going to make her the happiest girl on the planet. He gave her a limited edition copy of one of her favorite books (payed for with honest money). The smile that was plastered on her face afterwards was a sight that he would never forget.

5\. Future

Sometimes, he liked to make up little scenarios in his head about their future. It often involved a mini version Raven, bouncing around and levitating various objects in the house, but he knew that with their lives, such things could never happen.

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed reading that. I'm thinking about making another one of these in Raven's perspective. Anyway, please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought about it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is, the second part of my Rae X one shots. Told in Raven's perspective more or less.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

 _Rae X Oneshots_

1\. Firsts

He was a lot of her firsts. Her first date, her first boyfriend and most important of all: her first love.

2\. Last Dance

When the Titans were invited to a Charity Masquerade Ball by the Mayor, Raven refused to dance with anyone but when a young man wearing a black and red mask showed up asking her to have the last dance, she couldn't do anything but smile.

3\. Fights

She knew fine well that in every relationship, there were bound to be fights of some kind. Their last fight had consisted of water balloons, marshmallow guns and a few pillows.

4\. Worlds

He was everything to her, so when he failed to return from one of his jobs,it felt as if her whole world was crashing and burning down.

5\. Driving

Every once in a while, she would take his bike for a ride around town. After finding out he decided to give her, her very own bike to ride. Whenever the two were to go on a date, they would race each other to the place - loser had to pay.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I'll be writing more RaeX in the future as well along with Robrae, Wykken and others. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here it is**. **The final chapter in my very first** ** _RaeX Oneshots_** **series. This chapter will be in the Titans' (excluding Raven's) perspective. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

1\. Changes

As the weeks went by, the Titans started noticing changes in their dark friend's behaviour. Raven meditated less, came out more and she hardly argued with Beastboy but the biggest change of all, was that she began showing her emotions. They didn't know who or what influenced Raven to do so, but they couldn't help but feel grateful to the cause whenever they saw that smile of hers, which had been in hiding for so many years.

2\. Jewellery

The Titans knew fine well that Raven wasn't the type of girl to put on make up or wear any type of jewellery. However, on one particular day when she had decided to leave her cloak off, they noticed half of a small silver bird dangling from a chain on her neck; what they didn't notice, was the red bejewelled eye.

3\. Spying

After coming home late one night, Robin ordered the team to split up and follow her the next night. They all had nothing short of a heart attack when they saw her dancing in a club with some guy they had never seen before. It was even worse when they saw her kiss him as though her life depended on it.

4\. Realizations

It was when he had handed himself over, that the Titans realized just how much Red X truly loved Raven. Recalling what happened at Ding Dong Daddy's race, Robin decided to let the thief go and he just couldn't stand seeing his best friend so distraught.

5\. Canoodling

When Cyborg had discovered the couple in quite a compromising position - after accidentally breaking Raven's door down - it had taken a huge effort from the whole team (including Titans East), a knock out curse from Jinx and a threat to destroy the game station to stop him from strangling the dude who had just been 'canoodling' with his little sister.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that. I'll be writing more one shots in the future about Raven and Red X (they are my Teen Titans OTP) or Raven and another guy I ship her with. Or just about Raven in general. Raven is my absolute, favourite. Anyway, please review, I'd love to know what you thought about it. Thanks.**


End file.
